


The Bite

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Stiles' life after he receives the bite from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a month after the season 1 finale and Season 2 hadn't started yet.

Chapter 1  
It's a month exactly after Derek killed Peter. Scott had accepted Derek's apology for killing Peter and was now Derek’s second in command.   
Derek and Scott are wrestling in front of the house for fun. Stiles is watching the little wrestling match from the picnic table. He gets a thoughtful expression on his face before he slides off the table.   
"Derek I have decided."   
Those words stop Derek cold. He freezes and Scott, not noticing his alpha's stillness, hits Derek and knocks him on his ass. Derek just sits there, staring at Stiles in horror.   
"L-later ok Stiles. Unless you, you know." Derek titled his head slightly towards Scott's direction. Stiles shakes his head no.  
"Ok Derek later."   
Scott offers Derek a hand and he takes it.  
"Let's take a break Scott I don't feel much like wrestling anymore." His voice sounds hollow.  
Scott notices, "You ok Derek?"   
Derek laughs but it too is hollow, "Yeah Scott I'm fine." Technically it's not a lie.   
"You don't sound fine, man. You want to talk?" Scott asks worried about him.   
"He said he's fine Scott. We should be leaving. We have a game tomorrow." Stiles says a bit harshly.   
Scott looks at his normally sweet friend in shock and confusion.   
What has gotten into everyone?  
"Yeah okay Stiles. See you later Derek." Scott says still confused.  
As Stiles drives Scott home, Scott’s confusion grows because Stiles didn't play his music loudly or sing during the whole car ride. He didn't even say one thing.   
"Scott, I love you, remember that. If anything happens to me you have to take care of my dad." Stiles says once they arrived to Scott's house. Stiles hugs Scott tightly and tells him to go to inside.   
Scott gets out and went inside as Stiles drove off toward his house.   
Walking inside, he grabs a piece of paper and left his dad a note saying:   
Dad I love. I won’t be here when you get home I'm staying with Derek. See you in the morning. Ps if something happens to me don't blame Derek or Scott it was my fault, my choice. Love stiles  
He tapes it to the door and shut the screen so the wind wouldn't blow it away. Stiles gets back in his jeep and drives to Derek's.  
"Ok Derek it's time." Derek hears Stiles coming and he dreads this meeting but he walks outside nevertheless.   
"Stiles, it could kill you! I don't want to be the reason you die, or the person to kill you." Derek says hoping to deter Stiles.   
Stiles sighs, he had been expecting this. "Derek we talked about this; it's my choice. Besides you promised."   
Derek whines, he had promised but he thought the kid was smart not stupid. "Stiles we were just becoming friends. Could you think about it a little longer?" Derek pleads.   
"I'm sorry Derek but no. I thought about it for a whole month. I'm sure of my decision." Stiles says.  
"What about saying your good byes?" Derek asked grasping at straws now.   
Stiles sighs and rubs his head. "Tell you what, I'll let you do the wolfy thing but you have to swear to tell me the truth. I trust you Derek." Derek whimpers but he nods and walks over closer to Stiles who tilts his head back and to the side.   
Derek moves closer and places his nose to Stiles’ neck and he inhales pausing for a moment before he inhales again. Derek can smell something odd but he's not sure what it is so he tilts Stiles' head to the other side and sniffs. This time his wolf howls and Derek had his answer.   
Derek moves out of Stiles' personal space and frowns, "My wolf sees you as pack which means the bite probably won't kill you. But it still could."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stiles lets out a breath relieved his chances of not dying are better than he thought because he really doesn't want to die. "Well Derek as you know I don't really wanna die. But I do want the bite. So come on let’s get inside where we talked about."   
Derek frowns, "I should've lied to you." he mumbled.   
But stiles heard and said "If you had and I found out later I would never trust you again and I would be pissed."   
Derek shivered remembering what stiles did the last time he pissed him off. ‘I will never own another spray bottle’ Derek thought. "You do realize that if it doesn't kill you, you will be more powerful than Scott and he won't like that and you will have to fight him for his position as head beta." Derek stated.  
Stiles just laughed. "No I won't. Scott will submit to me easily he always has."   
Derek laughed, "Yeah remember when he was half shifted and you told him to shut up and sit down?"   
Stiles laughed, "Yeah he whined and did as I said." Then they both laughed.   
Derek stops in front of this white room. "Well we’re here, It was nice knowing you. In case you die I want you to know something. Remember when I said didn't care for you at all?"   
"Yeah that really hurt but it saved my life. Why are you asking?" Stiles questioned.  
"It was a lie Stiles I think of you and Scott as family and in that sense I love you more." Derek answered.  
Stiles looks shocked. "Really? That's awesome Derek, thank you!" Stiles then hugs Derek.   
Derek smiles and hugs Stiles back. "Yes really."   
Stiles smiles, "Well I'm touched and if I live I promise not to say anything about this."   
Derek laughs, "Good and Stiles if you live I'm going to squeeze you so hard you can't breathe."   
Stiles laughs, "So either way I'm dead."  
Derek grins, "Basically, but hey piece of advice, fight hard and come back to us."  
Stiles walks into the room and takes off his shirt then sits down. "Try to do it with minimal pain to me."   
Derek smirks, "I'll try." Then he walks over to Stiles he opens his mouth and he licks Stiles' shoulder and he revels in the way Stiles tastes then his fangs descend and he bites into Stiles' shoulder.   
Stiles whines because it hurt but not as much as he thought. Derek stays there for moment because Stiles’ blood tastes good and he wants to make sure the bite takes. Then he pulls out of his shoulder and licks the wound so Stiles doesn't bleed much then he lays Stiles down on the bed. "Rest now Stiles. I hope you wake up."  
Stiles woke up the next morning feeling really thirsty and hungry he also had to pee. 'God I have to pee' Stiles thought, and then he realized he was thinking which meant he wasn't dead! "DEREK IM NOT DEAD!" Stiles yelled excited, "And I have to pee really badly!" Stiles said quieter as he moved toward the bathroom.   
Derek chuckled at Stiles' outburst, and then he laughed when Stiles said he had to pee. As Stiles got done peeing. He remembered the note he left for his dad.   
"Hey Derek you gotta go by my house and get the note that's on the front door. I hope it's still on the door." He finished mumbling. Derek didn't ask he just ran over to Stiles' house and grabbed the note and just in time because he could hear the sheriff down the road. Derek ran back to his house and threw away the note.  
"I got there just in time; your dad was right down the road." Stiles came out of the room rubbing where Derek bit him.   
“Is that for me?” he asked seeing the waffles and OJ.   
“Yeah it’s for you I already ate.” Stiles smiled he was starving. Stiles sat down at the table and started eating his waffles when he finished those he gulped down the OJ.  
“How do you feel?” Derek asked a little worried.   
“I feel fine except the spot where you bit me itches like crazy! I think I might be allergic to you.” Stiles grinned and Derek just started laughing.   
“No Stiles you’re not allergic to me, the bite will itch until it fully heals. It’s like when you cut yourself and it itches. It’s because it’s healing. So you don’t feel sick or out of control?” Derek asks serious again.   
Stiles just looked at him curiously then answered, “No Derek I don’t feel any different at all. Well there is this weird feeling in my stomach but other than that I feel fine.”   
Derek frowns, that weird feeling could be the wolf or Stiles is going to get sick. “Describe the feeling in your stomach.”   
Stiles frowned he was never good at describing things. “Um I dunno it feels like something is stirring like I need to burp.”   
Derek laughs then he smiles. “You’re going to be fine Stiles that’s the wolf you feel.”   
Stiles laughs, “Well that’s good. I can’t wait to tell Scott…” Stiles trails off when Derek growls low. “I can’t tell Scott yet can I?” Stiles asks.   
Derek growls. “No stiles you can’t tell Scott yet! You tell Scott he will freak out and shift then your wolf will see it as a threat and you will shift. Then there will be two angry werewolves on Scott’s porch.” Derek finished sounding annoyed.   
Stiles was about to agree with Derek but he heard a voice in his head saying “Derek is wrong we should show him. We can take him; he’s not the boss of us.” Stiles realized that it was the voice of his wolf and he thought/said to his wolf. “No your wrong Derek is our alpha and he is the boss of us and I’m the boss of you!”   
Then stiles felt like the wolf was trying to claw its way out. Stiles clutched his stomach and said in a firm voice, “No I’m in control and Derek is our alpha you will obey me and him!” Derek who had been talking noticed stiles clutching his stomach then he heard him and he realized stiles was arguing with his wolf.   
Derek smiled at the fact that stiles was controlling his wolf so easily and that he accepted his alpha status but apparently his wolf didn’t agree. “Stiles are you ok?” Derek asked and stiles looked up at him still clutching his stomach and there was barely a faint glow of light blue in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bit hectic so updates will be slow. i am sorry :(   
> I hope you Read and enjoy then review :)

“Yeah Derek I’m fine, my wolf is just being hard headed. He doesn’t think you’re the boss of us and he seems to think he/we can take you.” Derek's eyes glow red at Stiles’ words. The blue in Stiles’ eyes disappeared and he stood up straight and smiled. “Well that was easier than I thought. My wolf doesn’t like you Derek. I find that funny because I think you’re awesome.”  
Derek laughs and smiles, “Well your wolf doesn’t like me because he’s new and hasn’t gotten to run free yet and now you telling him that he has to listen to you and me has probably made him really annoyed.”   
Stiles laughs “Well I would like to learn a few things before I tell Scott, if you don’t mind teaching me.” Stiles says then he frowns.   
“What’s wrong Stiles?” Derek asks.   
“Nothing just my wolf and his commentary he’s very childish, he keeps mocking you repeating what you say in a funny voice. He really doesn’t like you, if you want I can shift and you can make him submit.” Stiles smiles and then he laughs.   
“Well it seems like he isn’t as smart as you, and yes do shift I wouldn’t mind showing your wolf who’s boss. What did he say that made you laugh?” Derek replies.  
Stiles smiles and says, “He said you couldn’t scare a cat.” Then without waiting for Derek's response he shifted. His eyes burned a bright sky blue, his canine teeth grew longer, his claws came out and he growled. Derek noticed the color of his eyes and then he heard the growl and there was a challenge in it.   
Derek just laughed then he shifted and growled loud and commanding. He heard Stiles whimper but he didn’t submit, Derek walked closer and growled in his face. Stiles whined and wet himself then he was belly up on the ground in seconds. Derek shifted back to human and he was laughing his ass off.   
Stiles shifted back and groaned because he was laying in his pee. Then he stood up and took off his shirt. “Dude, Derek you scared the shit outta my wolf and I! My wolf wet itself you were totally awesome!” Stiles say excited,   
Derek just grins at him. “Seems your wolf is all bark and no bite.”   
At that Stiles grins, “He agrees you’re the boss but he doesn’t like it. Derek I think I was born to be a wolf. My whole life I have felt like something is missing and now I feel whole.” Stiles says this staring off into space.   
Derek smiles bright at Stiles’ words then he gets serious. “Ok Stiles what did you want to learn? You already have control.”  
Stiles grins at Derek and says, “I want to learn to use my new senses what smells mean what.”   
Derek laughs and smiles at Stiles, “Yeah ok Stiles but that will require going out into the public. You ok with that? Do you have full control over your wolf?” Stiles looks thoughtful for a moment then he looks at Derek. “Yeah I have full control and yeah let’s go out into the big bad world.”   
Derek laughs, “Well some smells may overwhelm you so let’s start small.” Stiles nods and waits for Derek to continue. “Take a breath and tell me what you smell.”   
Stiles closes his eyes and sniffs the air, “I smell burnt wood, earth, trees, and axe body wash or spray, body wash I think.”   
Derek smiles, “Your better than I thought, it is body wash. Now come closer to me and tell me what you smell.”   
Stiles looks excited then puzzled, but he does as told. Stiles walks over to Derek and sniffs, “I smell something but I don’t know what it is. It smells like I dunno the word for it.” Stiles says,   
Derek smiles at Stiles and says, “Stiles that’s what pride smells like. I’m proud of you because you’re a better wolf than I thought and I do believe you were born to be one.” Stiles beams at Derek's words.   
Stiles jumps at Derek to hug him which turns into more of a squeezing him, Stiles laughs. “You said if I woke up you were going to squeeze me and you didn’t.”   
Derek laughs then he squeezes Stiles and Stiles gasps, “Derek….cant…..breathe…” Derek let’s go laughing as Stiles takes deep breaths,   
“Dude you weren’t kidding about the not being able to breathe!” Stiles says when he has his breath back.  
Derek just laughs more. “I wouldn’t lie to you about my awesomeness!” Derek says.   
Stiles starts laughing. “Yeah Derek being able to squeeze someone so hard they can’t breathe is awesome! But let’s get back to my training.”   
Derek smiles and nods at Stiles. “Ok Stiles let’s go we got other emotions to learn the smells of.” Derek walks outside and toward the woods, Stiles follows him.   
“What are we doing in the woods?” Stiles asks and Derek turns to grin at him but says nothing, then the air blows toward Stiles and he catches a weird scent that smells like sage and he sneezes, Derek just laughs.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible at remembering to update so if i havent updated with in 2 days feel free to bug me about reviewing! it will help me update!
> 
> read enjoy review :p

Derek turns around to look at him after hearing him sneeze and starts laughing at his scrunched up face.   
“What is it stiles?” Stiles just looks at Derek and says, 

“What on earth are feeling right now? It smells like sage! And sage makes me sneeze.” 

Derek just laughs, “That would be mischief stiles.” 

Stiles groans and stops walking, he then gets into a silent argument with his wolf. “No Derek did not 

bring us out here to kill us, He likes us.” “No he’s going to kill us; we have angered him too much.” “WE? 

What’s this we wolfy? If anyone angered him it’s you with your disobedience and challenging him!” 

Stiles’ wolf whines, “I didn’t mean to anger him I just want to have fun. Roll around in the grass, run 

after deer, not learning.” Stiles laughs and Derek turns around to look at him noticing the thoughtful 

look on his face, he knows he’s talking to his wolf. “I’ll make you a deal wolfy. After I finish learning from

Derek, we will roll around in the grass and have fun we can even wrestle with Derek for fun.” “Deal I will 

shut up until then.” Stiles smiles and then looks up at Derek. “Whatcha looking at Derek?” Stiles asks and 

Derek shakes his head and says, 

“Nothing, but I’m going to have to teach you to talk and walk at the same time. So that way you don’t 

stop walking in the middle of the street or something.” 

Stiles laughs, “Yeah that wouldn’t be very good.” Then the wind blows at stiles again and he frowns. 

“What’s wrong Derek?” He asked. 

Derek turns to look at him, “What are you talking about?” 

Stiles frowns, “Your scent it’s changed and I don’t know what it is but I can tell it’s not good.”

Derek frowns, “You’re a fast learner. It’s nothing I’m just worried your wolf will do you more harm than   
good.” 

Stiles’ wolf growls and stiles shushes him then he looks at Derek, “What do you mean Derek?” 

Derek sighs, “Stiles it’s not normal for a wolf to talk to their human so much, and it’s not safe to stop 

walking and talk to it. What if you’re in the middle of being shot at and your wolf says something, your

just gonna stop and converse with it!” Derek says annoyed and worried. 

Stiles sniffs the air and he smells chili powder and something else. “Derek I’m touched you care so much, 

but I don’t know I’m sure my wolf in time will become quieter or maybe he’s talkative because his 

human is talkative. And what are you feeling? I smell chili powder and something else.” Stiles says, 

Derek just looks right into Stiles’ eyes not really looking at stiles but at his wolf and he says, “If you cause 

him any harm I will punish you!” Then he blinks and looks at stiles. Stiles’ wolfs whines and stiles feels 

like crawling over to Derek.

Derek smiles at stiles who just frowns and turns to walk away. “Where are you going stiles?” Derek asks. 

Stiles turns around and looks Derek in the eye saying, “I don’t know Derek but all this is a bit much for 

my first day. I just feel like turning and howling out my emotions.” 

Derek frowns, “I’m sorry stiles and go ahead its ok. Howl it all out, it helps I do it sometimes.” 

Stiles grins at Derek, “I know you do Derek I hear it, but that’s not all I feel like doing. I feel like I have 

upset you and I feel like I need to make you happy. I or the wolf wants to crawl over to you and grovel at

your feet.” Derek frowns he hadn’t meant to upset stiles just his wolf. 

Then a voice Derek hasn’t heard in a long while says, “Be gentle, Stiles and his wolf are one in the same 

for now. Stiles hasn’t learned to separate his feelings from his wolfs. Also Stiles is getting to know his 

wolf in time they won’t talk so much. We used to talk all the time Derek or have you forgotten.” Derek 

smiles at his wolf he had missed him recently. 

“I understand and no I haven’t forgotten thanks old friend.” Derek thought to his wolf. “Hey stiles I’m 

sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you I’m not use to this. I thought only born wolves talked to their wolf, 

because scott never talked to his. But I guess this all kind of makes sense in a way.” Stiles looks at Derek

confused, “Well you mentioned how you think you were born to be a wolf, well if that’s true then it 

makes sense that your talking to your wolf.” 

Stiles smiles bright at this new revelation. “Derek if that’s true then that’s freaking awesome.” Derek 

smiles at stiles. 

Then says to his wolf, “But it also means that he was born to be a wolf’s mate. But who?”


	5. Chapter 5

But as usual Derek's wolf is silent; sometimes he really misses his wolf. “Why don’t you ever talk to me anymore?” Derek asks his wolf not expecting a reply. “Because Derek If I was to talk to you every time you talked to me then you would start talking to me more and then you start depending on me for every time and Derek you can’t do that.” Derek frowns but he understands his wolfs point. “Ok buddy your right. But answering a question now and then wouldn’t hurt.” His wolf just laughs.   
Stiles snaps his fingers and says, “Hello earth to Derek, come back Derek.”   
Derek laughs, “What is it stiles?”   
Stiles looks shocked, “Oh my God you were talking to your wolf weren’t you.”  
Derek smiles, “Yes I was stiles.”   
Stiles smiles at Derek then he grins, “Hey Derek we are done learning for the day right?”  
“Yes were done stiles, why do you ask?” Derek asks.   
“Well because Derek I promised my wolf we would have fun when we are done.” Stiles smiles bright at Derek then he shifts and his eye color hits Derek again, it’s so close to the color of his eyes.   
“Stiles when were done playing we have to talk.” Stiles shifts back to human and frowns at Derek.   
“What’s wrong Derek? You look weird, well not weird it’s just I haven’t seen that expression on you before.”   
Derek laughs and says, “Later stiles well talk about it later.” Then he shifts into his beta form, Stiles shrugs and shifts then bounds off into the woods and Derek chases him.   
Stiles laughs as Derek tackles him to the ground rolling over so he’s pinning Derek then he leans down and nips at Derek's shoulder. Then he jumps off running away again and Derek lays there for a minute trying to figure out what this feeling is then he shakes his head and ignores it and jumps up and runs after stiles.   
Derek stops about 6 feet from where he was, he can smell stiles but he can’t see him. Then stiles jumps out of a tree pouncing on Derek he laughs as Derek falls to the ground, Stiles pins Derek to ground again and nips his shoulder again then moves to run off but Derek holds him there for a second smelling the air. Derek only smells happiness but he feels more and he doesn’t know what it is. Then stiles growls playfully and jerks out of Derek’s grip and runs off. Derek is dazed by this feeling but he gets up and shifts to human for a minute trying to think.   
To Derek's surprise his wolf tries to come back out. “What why do you want back out?” Derek asked his wolf who only growled at him and again tried to get out. “Ok ok geez your cranky.” Derek said to his wolf. Then he shifted and bounded after stiles. When Derek found stiles he pounced on him pinning him to the ground and Derek's wolf took control for a second. The wolf nuzzled stiles’ neck and inhaled a big breath and then the wolf sighed a happy sigh. Derek however regained his control and tried to pull off stiles but he was thrown into the lake by stiles.  
Derek landed in the water and swam to the surface looking for stiles so he could pounce once he got back to the shore. But all he saw was shore line no stiles and he couldn’t even smell stiles. Derek shifted to his human form and called out. “Stiles hey where are you?”   
He got no response so he swam back to the shore and walked into the woods then he caught stiles’ scent and he followed it back to the house. “Hey stiles what are you doing?” Derek called out while standing on the porch dripping wet. “Bring me a towel and some clothes would you? I don’t want to drip through the house.”   
He then hears stiles laugh and soon sees him. “Here ya go Derek, Your towel, boxers, and pants.” Derek smiled and thanked him. Stiles walked back inside and closed the door letting Derek get dressed in peace. Stiles then went upstairs to Derek's room and plopped down on the bed to take a nap.   
Derek got undressed and dried off with the towel then he got dressed and went inside fully intent on putting stiles in a head lock but he hears snoring coming from upstairs. He goes to investigate and laughs at what he sees. Stiles sprawled out on his bed snoring. Derek stopped laughing and smiled then he shut the door quietly and went down stairs getting lunch ready.   
Derek heated the oven up and put chicken fingers on a foil covered tray then put them in the oven. He put curly fries on another foil covered tray and put them in the oven also, then he set a timer. After getting lunch in the oven Derek lays on the couch to take a nap, being a light sleeper he will wake up when the timer goes off.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles woke up to the smell of food before the timer went off. Stiles gets out of Derek's bed feeling still tired and not wanting to get up but the smell of food was calling to him. So he went down stairs and sniffed at the oven then he opened it to see if his nose was lying to him, nope those are chicken strips and curly fries. 

Then he sniffed again but this time he smelled fear. Stiles walked over to Derek and sniffed again. ‘Why is Derek afraid?’ Stiles thought then he realized Derek was sleeping, so stiles moved to the front of the couch and laid on Derek and began nuzzling his neck. Stiles whimpered for Derek to wake up. 

Derek woke with a start from the dream he was having at first he didn’t understand why he wasn’t in the house burning anymore and he could no longer hear the pained screams from his family, then he realized stiles was on him and nuzzling his neck and whimpering. “Thank you Stiles.” Derek wrapped his arms around stiles and hugged him. “Now get off so I can finish lunch.” Derek said with a smile. But stiles stayed where he was continuing to nuzzle Derek's neck. 

Derek sighed and let stiles comfort him, then Stiles spoke, “Derek are you ok?” 

Derek smiled up at stiles, “Yeah stiles I’m ok, it was just a bad dream.” 

Stiles frowned, “That’s not what I meant. Are you really ok?” 

Derek sighs, “I’m getting there Stiles, give me some more time.” 

Stiles smiles at Derek, “I’m glad you’re slowly getting better. Because Derek you will never forget but you must stop blaming yourself.” 

Derek sighs and tries to move but stiles won’t let him. “I’m serious Derek, you couldn’t have known what she was planning or what she was.” 

Derek growls and stiles just glares at him not budging so Derek sighs, “I know stiles but if I had never fallen for her I would still have a family, my mom would be in the kitchen cooking, my dad out working on something and my sister out doing whatever she does I never could keep up.” Derek finishes with a smile. 

“Derek I hear you but try to focus on the happy and the future don’t dwell on the past. One day you will have a family again. Not your folks or sister, but a wife and kids.” Derek smiles at the thought of having a family, he’s trying to picture his wife, she has beautiful brown hair and light blue eyes, but then the image shifts and its stiles he’s seeing. That’s when Derek realizes that he’s the wolf stiles was meant for. 

Stiles smiles at the happy look on Derek’s face while he pictures his family. Then he smiles at Derek when he opens his eyes. Stiles gets off Derek sensing he is no longer needed to comfort him, he walks into the kitchen and pulls the food out of the oven as the timer had just went off. 

Derek stays on the couch thinking of all the signs he missed, the first one is Stiles’ wolfs eye color. The second is the feeling he got when stiles nipped his shoulder that first time. The third is when his wolf tried to get back out. Then the final most obvious one is when his wolf got control and scented stiles. 

“How did I miss all of them?” Derek whispered to himself. 

“You missed them because they are your family Derek, you’re supposed to miss them.” Stiles says.

‘I wonder if stiles knows about this?’ Derek thinks. “Hey stiles can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah Derek ask away.” Stiles says putting some food on a plate for himself. Then making a plate for Derek and walking into the living room.

Derek sits up so Stiles can sit down. “When we were playing earlier, why did you nip my shoulder?”

Stiles sits down handing Derek his plate. “I don’t know Derek, it just felt like the right thing to do.”

‘His wolf knows he’s our mate. Derek we found our mate!’ Derek smiled at his wolfs excitement. “Lets wait to tell him. He's just getting use being a wolf and his abilities.” Derek thinks to his wolf, ‘Yeah lets wait.” And with that his wolf was silent again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this site is frustrating me. It wont keep my italics or bold words! I know it can i've read stories with both. PLEASE HELP! :(

The bite 7

"Stiles I think you’re ready." Derek says after they finished their food. 

 

"Are you sure Derek?" Stiles asked as he was washing their dishes.

 

"Yeah you have control, so if he gets upset and shifts I'm sure you can calm him."

 

"Ok Derek, when do you want to go?" 

 

"Whenever you feel like it. Or you could call Scott and tell him to come here if you’re worried." Derek says after thinking someone might see Scott shift. 

 

"Yeah I'll call Scott, that way none of his nosey neighbors will see him shift." Stiles says having the same thought.

 

"Ok you call him and I am going to the store to get groceries. Do you want me to get you anything?"

 

Stiles looks surprised. "Um a coca cola and some ice cream cones. You know the ice cream cones in the little packages."

 

Derek chuckles, "Yeah I know what you mean, is bluebell ok?" 

 

Stiles smiles, "Is there anything better?" 

 

Derek chuckles, "Nothing I have found. I'll be back in a few Stiles, make yourself at home." 

 

"Ok Derek, I'll call Scott when you get back." Stiles lets the sink water out and plops onto the couch to watch TV. 

 

Derek walks out the front door. To his car and drives off to the mini mart. Stiles lays across the couch and is about to turn on the TV when his wolf speaks. ‘Alpha smells nice!’ Stiles chuckles, “Yeah he does wolfy.” ‘We should tell him, he would like that. It would please him.’ Stiles chuckles, “Do you have a crush on our alpha?” Stiles’ wolf sighs happily, ‘He smells very nice.’ Stiles chuckles again and pulls out his phone to text Derek. “Hey Derek guess what.”

A minute later Stiles’ phone buzzes, “What Stiles?”

“My wolf has a crush on you! He thinks you smell very nice.” Stiles replied.

At the store Derek drops his phone after reading that, he bends over to pick it up and text Stiles back. “What did you say?”

“I said my wolf thinks you smell nice. And he has a crush on you. It’s cute right?” the reply came immediately.

“No I mean what did you say to him, about his crush on me?” Derek starts walking pushing his cart again.

“Oh I didn’t say anything. I just agreed that you smell nice. :)” Stiles replied

Derek sighs, “Stiles we have to talk when I get home. Tell your wolf I said thank you and I appreciate it.”

Back at the house Stiles looks at the message and does as told. “Our alpha says thank you and he appreciates it.” ‘See I told you it would make him happy!’ “Yes you did.” Stiles then settles into the couch and turns on the TV.

Stiles is watching Family Guy when Derek gets back. “Hey Stiles you want me to put your ice cream in the freezer? Also I got you a 12 pack instead of just one.”

Stiles gets up off the couch, “Awesome thank you Derek!” Stiles hugs Derek who chuckles. “Yeah just put my ice cream in the freezer.” Stiles opens the twelve pack and grabs a can. Then he sticks it in the fridge. Stiles goes back over to the couch. “Hey what do we have to talk about?”


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and let me know what you think :)

Derek watches Stiles plop back on the couch. Derek walks over and lifts Stiles’ legs then he sits and puts Stiles legs over his lap. Stiles looks at him curiously but doesn’t question it. “Well for starters,” Derek reaches over to the table and grabs the remote turning off the TV. “We need to talk about you being a wolf and a smell you haven’t learned yet.”

Stiles looks at Derek who has started rubbing his leg, “Derek your uh your freaking me out.”

Derek laughs but doesn’t stop rubbing Stiles’ leg, “Why am I freaking you out Stiles?”

“Well your uh you Stop that!” Stiles says not able to think with Derek rubbing his leg

Derek stops looking hurt, “I'm sorry Stiles.” 

“Please don’t look hurt Derek, I just couldn’t think with you doing that. Your freaking me out because well you put my legs in your lap, a couple thing, then you started rubbing my leg, another couple thing. What's going on?”

Derek chuckles, “Well Stiles you remember our convo about your wolf having a crush on me?”

“Yeah Derek it was like five minutes ago or whatever. Why?”

“Well Stiles we are mates, remember when you said you think you were born to be a wolf. Well you were and when a human is born to be a wolf it means their mate is a born wolf.”

Stiles is gaping at Derek, “I….you….we…WHAT?”

Derek chuckles, “Basically, you were born to love me and my wolf.” Derek frowns, “But you can refuse of course it’s not like you love me or you die, you can choose not to be my mate.”

“What happens I choose not to love you?” Stiles asks and Fear flashes in Derek's eyes, “Whoa Derek I'm not saying I don’t I'm just curious.”

Derek smiles, “Always curious. Well if you choose not to love me, I will slowly die. Once I die you will no longer feel like you’re missing something and your free to love anyone you want.” 

Stiles frowns thinking of Derek slowly dying because he didn’t love him, then he shakes his head because that won’t happen. “Well don’t worry Derek you won’t be dying…”

Derek smiles bright “So you do have feelings for me?”

Stiles chuckles, “Yeah I do, they started the day I saw you in the woods.”

Derek smiles, “Same here sort of, my wolf noticed you as someone special and I just thought it was because he saw your loyalty and smartness. But he realized our mate long before I did.”

Stiles chuckles, “I think our wolves are smarter than us.”

“He's right Derek we are smarter.” Derek frowns, “Shush it you.” He thinks to his wolf.

Stiles looks at Derek then the hand Derek has resting on his leg and he smiles, then he remembers he called Scott while Derek was out. “Derek are we telling Scott? If not I might need to move he should be here any minute.” 

Derek frowns, “I don’t want you to move, I like having you close. But your right we shouldn’t dump all this on Scott at once.”

Stiles sighs and moves his legs off Derek but then he scoots closer to Derek so he can lay his head on his shoulder. “How is this for close?”

Derek chuckles and wraps his arm around Stiles, just then the doorbell goes off. Stiles sighs, “I’ll get it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles gets up and walks over to the door opening it with a smile, “Hey Scott.”

“Hey Stiles, I came as soon I could get away from mom. What's up?”

Stiles looks back at Derek who nods, then Stiles steps outside onto the front porch with Scott and shuts the door behind him. “Well I need to tell you something.”

“Ok.”

“I'm a wolf.”

“No you’re not.”

Stiles laughs, “Yes I am, Derek bit me.”

Scotts mouth drops open then Stiles’ wolf says, ‘He's about to attack our mate!’ “What no Scott wouldn’t...” Stiles’ thought trails off as Scott shifts. “Stiles you let him bite you!” Scott says sounding weird because of his teeth.

“No Scott I asked him to bite me. Would you mind shifting back please? So we can have this conversation as rational humans.” Stiles asked calmly

“No I'm going to kill Derek.” Scott answers.

Stiles sighs and shifts, “You’re not touching Derek.”

Scott growls at his best friend, “Move Stiles.”

Stiles growls commandingly at Scott, “Don’t growl at me Scott, I’ll say it again. You’re not touching Derek.”

Scott growls louder and lunges for Stiles, Stiles easily steps aside out of the way. “You don’t want to do this Scott.”

“I want to kill Derek if you stand in my way I will hurt you.”

Stiles hears Derek growl, “I got this Derek! Fine Scott have it your way.” Stiles kicks Scott off the porch and then lunges at him and slams him to the ground.

Scott growls and slashes at Stiles’ side. Stiles whines at the pain and throws Scott against a tree. 

Derek walks outside at the sound of a fight and he watches the two fight.

Scott hits the tree with an ‘oof’ as the breath leaves him, Stiles walks over and looks him right in the eye and growls loud and commanding. Scott shifts back and whines. Stiles smells fear and something odd that makes him happy. Stiles shifts back and smiles. “Don’t threaten Derek again, he is my alpha I won’t allow harm to come to him. Especially from a weak beta.”  
Derek mumbles an ‘Ouch Stiles’ at what Stiles said to Scott. Scott whines and looks hurt.

“Ouch Stiles, when did you become an asshole?”

Stiles frowns, “I'm not an asshole Scott, I'm protective of Derek.”

Scott tilts his head to the side, “But why? He hates you.”

Stiles frowns, “He doesn’t hate me, he bit me and now he's my alpha. I will protect my alpha.”

Scott frowns, “Well I don’t trust Derek, he isn't my alpha.”

Stiles frowns, “Scott you should submit to Derek. He's a great alpha he can take care of us.”

Scott laughs, “You don’t know Derek.”

Stiles growls and Scott whimpers, “By the way Scott you have submitted to me. Whether you realize it or not.”

Scotts mouth drops open, “What happen to you Stiles?”

Stiles sighs, “Scott the moment you got bit you became distant then Allison and you got worse. Stopped hanging out with me unless you needed something. I turned to Derek we started to become friends. A month ago when peter offered me the bite I turned him down then after Derek killed peter I asked him for the bite. He told me to think about it, I thought about it for a whole month.”

Scott frowns, “I'm sorry Stiles. I should have realized, I should have been a better friend.”

“Yes you should have, but that’s behind us now. We can start fresh be brothers again. If you submit to Derek.”

Scott frowns, “I don’t trust him Stiles.”

Stiles frowns, “Why don’t you trust him?”

“Because he lied about helping me get a cure.”

“Scott there was never a chance of curing you.”

Scott glares at his friend then at Derek, “So you lied about there maybe being a cure.”

“Yes I did. You wouldn’t have helped otherwise.”

“Stiles you knew there wasn’t a cure yet you let me believe it. Why?”

“Derek's right, you wouldn’t have helped.” Stiles said


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Tell Scott

Then Stiles went and stood by Derek. Scott watched in horror as his best friend left his side for Derek's.

“So what we aren’t friends anymore if I don’t submit to Derek.” Scott says

“No Scott you can be friends just Stiles won’t be able to tell you everything anymore. He can’t discuss pack matters with you.” Derek says and Stiles nods

Scott looks at Stiles, “So he speaks for you now to.”

Stiles sighs, “No he doesn’t speak for me Scott. If you stopped being angry you could see the choice I made and hopefully do the same.”

Scott scoffs, “I highly doubt I’ll ever join Derek. Are you sure there isn't more between you two?”

“What do you mean Scott?” Stiles asks

"Your smell its completely different blind fold me and I wouldn’t know it was you.”

Stiles frowns and looks at Derek, “Derek what is he talking about?”

Derek sighs and glares at Scott, “It’s your wolf Stiles.”

Scott gapes, “What do you mean his wolf?”

Derek growls, “You’re not pack!”

Scott whimpers, “Fine then I submit. Tell me what’s wrong with Stiles.”

Derek laughs, “I'm not stupid Scott. Your no closer to submission than a few minutes ago. Go away, Stiles is fine.”

Stiles smiles at Derek, “What the hell Stiles? You’re going to stand by him while he treats me like this.”

Stiles sighs and walks over to Scott and hugs him, “Scott I’m still your friend but my loyalty lies with Derek now. I wish you would join us, Derek isn't a bad guy.”

Scott frowns and hugs Stiles back, “I can’t believe this Stiles, but give me some time. I will think about joining Derek.”

Stiles smiles, “Thank you Scott! You’re not joining just Derek its Derek and I.”

Scott nods and lets Stiles go, “Okay Stiles. I guess I’ll leave now.”

Stiles frowns but he nods, “Yeah you probably should.”

Derek noticing that his mate is now sad he says, “Why don’t you stay the night. It might help your decision, to see how I treat my pack. As Stiles said I'm not a bad guy unless I have to be.”

Scott nods, “Okay Derek, I’ll stay the night.”

Stiles Smiles bright and runs and jumps at Derek hugging him, “Thank you Derek!”

Derek catches Stiles and hugs him, he chuckles, “Your welcome Stiles.”

Stiles lets go of Derek and turns around to Scott smiling, “Let’s get inside and watch some TV.”

Scott looks at Derek who is watching Stiles, “Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?”

Stiles laughs, “I'm sure Scott, Derek and I are just friends.” Derek smiles bright at the skip in Stiles’ heart but Scott being a terrible wolf doesn’t notice.

“Okay buddy, in that case I think Derek likes you, as in he wants to be more than friends.” Scott says.

Stiles looks back to see Derek watching them, “Oh well if Derek wants to be more then he should ask me.”

Derek grins and mouths, “Want me to tell him?” Stiles shakes his head and Derek nods then he speaks up, “Hey Stiles wanna go on a date sometime?”

Scott gasps, “Oh my god I was joking!”

Derek grins, “Well I wasn’t.”

Stiles says, “Awww Derek you really do like me.”

Derek laughs and so does Stiles, “Scott what do you think about Derek and I actually dating?”

Scot looks at his friend, “Well he doesn’t seem that bad a guy and he makes you happy and doesn’t hurt you, I would like it.”

Stiles smiles bright, “Good because we are…” Derek rushes up and wraps his hand around Stiles’ mouth.

“What are you doing? You said we weren’t telling him.” Derek says

Stiles moves Derek's hand down to his throat, “I know but he's cool with us dating so why won’t he be cool with it?”

Derek moves his hand to dip under the neckline of Stiles’ t-shirt and Stiles smiles, “I don’t know, go ahead tell him.”

Scott watches Derek move his fingers under the neckline of Stiles’ shirt. “Oh my god! You two have slept together haven’t you?!”

Stiles’ mouth falls open, “NO! I'm still a virgin Scott!”

Derek chuckles, “Does this,” Derek wiggles his fingers under the neckline of the shirt, “bother you?”

Scott shakes his head no, “Just a surprise.”

Stiles smiles, “Well Scott Derek is my mate. My soul mate.”

Derek smiles, and Scott shakes his head, “Of course, that’s why you smell weird.”

Stiles glares, “I smell awesome!”

Derek laughs and Scott laughs, “That’s also why you were so protective of Derek earlier.”

Stiles nods, “That and I will protect my alpha.”

Scott nods, “Okay let’s get inside.”


	11. Chapter 11

Once inside Scott smells the leftover food, “I'm starved.”

Stiles waves at the food on the stove, “Might be cold but have at it.”

Scott smiles bright, “Awesome!” then he puts the leftover chicken and curly fries on a plate and sticks it in the microwave. “So Stiles you’re a wolf now, and Derek hale is your mate. Does your dad know yet?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No he doesn’t even know I wanted the bite. I’ll tell him once Derek thinks I'm ready to go out into the big bad word.” 

Derek chuckles, “You’re almost ready, just a couple more things to earn.”

Stiles smiles big, “Derek is proud of me, because I already have control of my wolf.”

Scott looks shocked, “You were just bit and you already have control?” 

Stiles nods, “Yeah I'm just that awesome!” Just then the microwave dings.

Scott laughs at Stiles and grabs his plate out of the microwave, he walks over to the chair and sits down and starts to eat. “It’s not like I was bit and BAM,” he claps his hands together, “werewolf prodigy or anything.”

Scott chuckles and him, “Then what was it like?”

Stiles cuddles closer to Derek, “Well Derek bit me and the next thing I'm awake. I scream that yay I'm not dead, Derek laughs at me. I realize I have to pee, so I go pee….”

“Dude get to the wolfy part.” Scott says 

Stiles glares at him, “I was getting there shush. Then I come out after washing my hands and see that Derek made me breakfast…”

“It was just Eggo waffles and orange juice.” Derek says cutting Stiles off

Stiles glares at him as well. “Next person to cut me off is getting their mouth duct taped.”

Derek raises a brow at Stiles, “You’re not serious.”

“Oh he's serious. Did it to me a couple times.”

“Yet you still interrupt me. Now as I was saying, I saw the breakfast and I was saying how I could wait to tell you that I'm a wolf. Derek said I couldn’t tell you yet because you would freak out. Then my wolf disagreed and tried to get out. I told it I was its boss and it would listen to me. Vaulla control.”

Derek nods, “That’s about it.”

Scott is looking at them like ‘huh’, “So you just told the feral beast inside you that you’re the boss and it listened?”

“Basically.” Stiles says

“This is crazy.” Scott says

Stiles grins, “No I can show you crazy.”

“Oh god Stiles don’t!” Scott says panicky

Stiles laughs, “You don’t even know what I was going to do.”

“It was going to be crazy. I know that much and that’s enough.”

Stiles pouts, “You never let me have fun.”

“That’s because your fun involves crazy shit and you getting hurt.” Scott says matter of fact

Derek tightens his hold on Stiles’ waist, “Nothing that will hurt you.”

Stiles grins, “Oh I’ll heal, besides this wasn’t going to involve any risk of physical injury, just embarrassment.”

“Oh then nope, none of that either I know what you were going to do.” Derek says

Stiles pouts, “Fine.” He crosses his arms across his chest and leans back into Derek. 

Scott chuckles, “Aww Stiles you know the pouting thing doesn’t work on anyone but your dad.”

 

Stiles glares and his eyes flash to the icy blue then back to normal, “How about that? Does that work?”

Scott huffs, “I'm going to bed.”

Derek nods, “Down the hall and second door on your left.”

Scott smiles, “Thanks Derek. Goodnight guys.”

“Night Scott.” Stiles grumbles

“Good night Scott.” Derek says. Scott walks off to the room, and he gets in bed. Derek looks at Stiles, “What was that all about?”

“I never get to have any fun.”

“We had fun earlier.” Derek states

“Not that kind of fun. “ Stiles moves so he facing Derek.

“Then what kind of fun do you want?” Derek asks even though he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

Stiles leans in his eyes on Derek's lips, “The kind where I kiss a hot werewolf.” Then he leans in and connects their lips. 

Derek smiles and kisses him back softly, “Well that was fun. But let’s save the real fun for when Scott isn't here.”

At hearing this Scott groans, “Trying to sleep not hear you plan having sex.”

“Did Derek say sex Scott? No he said fun, making out is fun. Get your head out of the gutter.”

Derek laughs, “Come on Stiles let’s go to bed.”

Stiles smiles and nods, “Okay Derek bed time I guess.”

Stiles gets off the couch and stand there waiting for Derek to get up. “So you weren’t talking about sex?” Scott asks a few minutes later.

Derek and Stiles laugh, “No Scott I wasn’t talking about sex. Go to sleep.”

Stiles walks down the hall toward his room but pulls him back to his side, “But that’s my room.”

Derek smiles, “You can sleep in my room if you want.”

Stiles smiles, “Yeah I like that.”

They walk down the hall to Derek's room. Stiles strips to his boxers and climbs in bed, “You want some pajama pants to wear?”

“Nope I'm good.” Stiles answers as he snuggles into the pillow.

Derek smiles and strips to his boxers, then he puts on a pair of Stewie sleep pajamas. Then he gets in bed behind Stiles. He pulls him close and drapes his arm around the boys waist. “Good night Stiles.”

Stiles smiles and snuggles back into Derek, “Good night Derek.” Then they both fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my wifi has been out so no updates. I will give two chapters as an i'm sorry.
> 
> Change of plans. i have to finish chapter 13 first... Sorry!!! i'll try to finish tonight and get it up.

Stiles opens his eyes slowly, “WAH!” He jumps back into Derek waking him.

Scott is holding his stomach laughing, “Morning Stiles.”

“Scott what the hell?” Stiles smiles as Derek buries his face in Stiles’ neck.

“I was just watching you sleep, you love it when Edward watches Bella.” Scott says giggling

Stiles growls, “That’s sweet and besides he's not right in her face and he's gone by the time she wakes.”

Scott grins, “What were you dreaming about? You looked really happy.”

Stiles smiles thinking of his dream, “It’s personal.”

Scott raises a brow, “Derek's asleep you can tell me.”

Stiles listens and sure enough Derek breathing is slow and even. Stiles smiles, “It was the future. You and Alison had two little girls, Derek and I had a son. We were having a barbeque get together. Pack and family fun. It was perfect.”

Scott smiles bright, “Wow that’s awesome Stiles!”

Stiles smiles, “Yeah it was.”

Scott looks at Derek's arm around Stiles’ waist then he looks at Stiles, “You’re happy with him? Like honestly happy?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah I am. Derek is great, he's changed since becoming the alpha. He's nicer, don’t tell anyone. He makes me happy, like when mom was alive.”

Scott eyes widen, “Wow that’s great Stiles!”

Stiles smiles, “Yeah it is. Get down stairs to the kitchen.” 

“Okay Stiles.” Scott leaves the room. 

Stiles tries to easily lift Derek's arm off his waist, Derek pulls Stiles closer. “Where are you going?” Derek mumbles sleepily

Stiles smiles, “Downstairs to make breakfast for me and Scott.”

Derek kisses the back of Stiles’ neck, “Okay baby.” He removes his arm from Stiles’ waist and passes back out.

Sties smiles and gets out of bed he walks down stairs. “Get the coffee going Scott.” He pulls eggs and some bacon out of fridge.

“I don’t know where anything is.” Scott says 

“Sniff it out.” Stiles says in a duh tone.

Scott glares at him, “Fine.” Scott starts looking through cabinets. 

Stiles starts cooking the bacon and the eggs. “Cabinet above the stove Scott.” Stiles says 

Scott growls and gets the coffee down then he starts making it up, “How did you know that?”

“I smelled it.” Stiles says matter of fact. “Maybe if you embraced your wolf you would learn quicker.”

Scott rolls his eyes, “I do embrace my wolf.”

“Then why couldn’t you smell the coffee?” Sties asks

“Because I wasn’t sniffing for it I was looking.”

Stiles flips the bacon and egg, “Well why didn’t you just sniff for it?”

“Because I don’t want to be a wolf Stiles, so I don’t use my wolf abilities when I can use my human ones.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Being a wolf is a gift Scott.”

Scott scoffs, “You sound like Derek.”

“Well Derek is right. Being a wolf is amazing. I am so much happier and freer.”

“That’s you Stiles. I was happy being human.”

“Liar, you hated having asthma and not being able to play first line.”

Scott sighs, “Yeah but now I can’t be with Alison, her family hunts us.”

“That’s true but you’ll find a way. Love always does.” Stiles puts the eggs and bacon on a plate.

Scott raises a brow, “Your turning into a chic.”

Stiles punches Scott in the arm, “I am not!” Stiles puts the plates on the table a Scott rubs his arm.

“Dude that hurt.” Scott says still rubbing his arm

Stiles laughs, “It was supposed to. I’ll be right back.” Stiles leaves the kitchen and heads toward Derek's bed room.

Scott sits down and starts eating, “Dude this is great!”

Stiles chuckles and enters the bedroom. He hops on the bed, “Wake up Derek.”

Derek groans, “No Stiles.”

Stiles laughs, “Someone isn't a morning person. Come on I made breakfast and Scott made coffee.”

Derek cracks an eye open, “Have you tasted the coffee?”

Stiles chuckles, “Scott makes good coffee.” Stiles moves to straddle Derek's lap, “Come on let’s go down.”

Derek grins evilly, “Great choice of words considering where you’re sitting.”

Stiles blushes and get off him, “Come on naughty wolf let’s go eat breakfast.”

Derek chuckles, “Okay babe.”

Stiles looks at him, “Why do you call me babe?”

“Because I want to and you’re my mate.” Derek answers as he gets out of bed.

“I know I'm your mate but I figured we could treat this as a boyfriend thing. Go on dates and stuff.”

“Of course, do you not like me calling you babe?” Derek looks at him

“No I like it, it’s just odd I guess. I'm happy as hell but this is all still mind blowing.”

Derek chuckles, “I see, so just Stiles from now on then?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No call me what you want. But let’s finish this conversation later. Let’s go eat.”

Derek smiles and pull Stiles to him, he kisses him softy. Stiles smiles and kisses him back, he wraps his arms around Derek's neck. They keep kissing till breath is necessary. “Let’s eat.”

Stiles grins, “Okay.” He moves toward the door pulling Derek with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles and Derek walk downstairs holding hands. Derek sits at the table as Stiles grabs him a plate and sets it in front of him, “Thanks Baby.” Derek smiles as he picks up his fork.

Stiles blushes a little, “Your welcome.” He then gets two cups out of the cabinet and pours coffee in one and sets it front of Derek. Derek smiles at him again as Stiles turns back to his cup and starts to pour creamer and sugar in it. Scott watches all this silently, wondering if he and Allison will ever be like this.

Stiles grabs his plate and coffee and sits at the table by Derek, he looks at Scott who has been staring at him the whole time. Stiles sighs and waves his arms wildly, “What dude?”

Scott shakes his head slightly, “Nothing just you remind me of your mom. The way you treat Derek and the coffee and breakfast, it was like your mom use to do to us.”

Stiles smiles bright and his eyes get watery, “Really?”

Scott nods, “Yeah.”

Stiles gets up and walks to Scott, Scott stands up and Stiles hugs him tightly. Stiles laughs but it comes out a hiccup as a tear rolls down his cheek, “Thanks man.”

Scott pats Stiles’ back, “No problem bro.”

Derek watches them a little envious of their past but happy that he is Stiles’ future. Stiles lets go of Scott and wipes his eyes and goes back to his seat. He kisses Derek's cheek and starts eating. Derek smiles when Stiles kisses his cheek, he starts eating as well. A few minutes of silent eating Derek takes a drink of his coffee, “Wow scott you made this?”

Scott looks up from his half empty plate, “Uh yeah.”

“Its excellent, what did you do?”

“Nothing, Scott’s super power is making awesome coffee!” Stiles exclaims to which Scott laughs and Derek shakes his head.

“A good coffee maker never reveals his secrets.” Scott says

“Dude that’s only magicians.” Stiles says with his head tilted a lil to the side

Derek chuckles, “My mate is crazy and his brother is to.”

They both look at Derek, “Stiles I think your awesomeness broke Derek, he’s nice now.”

Derek scowls at Scott as Stiles laughs, “I am not broken! I'm just happy.”

Stiles smiles, “Awww Derbear.” Stiles kisses Derek's cheek, “I'm happy to.”

Derek smiles at the nickname, “I love you baby.” Derek tilts Stiles’ chin up and kisses him softly.

Stiles moves his hand up to Derek’s hair and kisses him back, he tries to deepen the kiss but Derek pulls back earning a whine from Stiles. Derek grins, “Scott is watching, don’t want to scar him for life do we?”

Stiles looks at Scott, his eyes are a little too big, Stiles grins and says, “A little scarring wont hurt him.”

Derek laughs, “Now who’s the naughty wolf?”

Stiles laughs, “Still you Derek.”

Scott blinks and gets up from the table and exits the kitchen, he can hear Derek and stiles laughing as he gets to his room. Scott falls face first onto his bed and buries his face in his pillow. Stiles gets up and gathers the dishes and starts washing them, Derek gets up and walks to Scott's room. He knocks on the open door, Scott raises his head from the pillow and mumbles, “Come in Derek.”

Derek walks into the room and sits down on the chair by the bed, “Hey Scott”

Scott looks at him, “Hi.”

Derek chuckles, “I’m sorry if your uncomfortable with me being with stiles. To be honest when I realized he was my mate I was freaked out a little also. I thought ‘Oh my god I'm mated to a crazy over talkative jumping bean.’”

Scott laughs and stiles calls out sounding insulted, “Hey!”

Derek smirks and continues, “But then I realized I was also mated to an incredibly loyal, selfless, sweet young man. It was then that I realized how perfect stiles was not only for me but in general.”

Scott smiles at Derek, “Stiles is pretty awesome. It’s not that I'm uncomfortable it’s that he was going to cut me out of his life for you. I never wanna loose him Derek.”

They both hear stiles saying ‘Aww’; as he washes the dishes. Derek smiles back at Scott, “I wouldn’t let him cut you out completely, just out of the pack stuff. You still have your best friend Scott.” Derek is surprised when Scott sits up and hugs him. Derek hugs him back and rubs Scott's back as he starts to cry, Stiles walks to the door and smiles a sad yet happy smile.


End file.
